


Fifty Shades of Jeff

by merryghoul



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles/Ficlets [5]
Category: Community
Genre: Laundry, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Fifty Shades of Grey</em> isn't just for women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Jeff

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, this was inspired by that _Fifty Shades of Grey_ sketch on SNL.

Everyone turned a blind eye to the Dean bringing in a laundry basket in a dormitory.  On top of his laundry was a bottle of detergent, dryer sheets, a copy of _Fifty Shades of Grey_ and a picture frame. 

The Dean put the detergent in the washer and added his clothes.  As the machine ran, the Dean put the picture on the lid.  It was a picture of Jeff.

The Dean straddled the washer at its free corner and started reading.

Abed walked by the laundry room.  He walked in and stopped near the room's dryer.

"Hey, Dean."

The Dean looked up.  He dropped the book.  "It's not what it looks like!"

"You're recreating the _Saturday Night Live_ sketch where Amazon.com is offering Mother's Day ideas and all of them include women reading _Fifty Shades of Grey._   This is the part in the sketch where a woman is reading _Fifty Shades of Grey_ and straddling a washing machine while a picture of Joel McHale is on the lid."

"Well, I am a funny Dean."

"Contrary to what you've said, I don't find you funny at all."

"Go away, Abed!"

"Cool.  Coolcoolcool."


End file.
